


Owls in love

by passionario



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов про бокуаку</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Эта? — тихо спрашивает Бокуто. Его рука — совсем рядом с ухом Кейджи, пальцы держат корешок книги. У Бокуто большие ладони, подушечки на них твёрдые от постоянных тренировок.   
Позавчера он ударил по мячу слишком сильно — слишком много раз, вся отдача ушла в запястье. Никто не заметил, даже тренер, и Кейджи злился. Глупо злиться на тренера, который следит за пятнадцатью игроками на площадке, но Бокуто Котаро — их ас, их капитан. Бокуто выпускается в этом году, и тренер хочет, чтобы Кейджи стал капитаном.   
Кейджи вспоминает, как грел мазь в ладонях, а потом смазывал руку Бокуто и перетягивал её бинтом. Сегодня бинтов уже нет, только поблёскивает глянцевая плёнка мази.  
— Подвиньтесь, Бокуто-сан, мне не видно, — ровно отвечает Кейджи.   
Суббота, у них нет ни тренировок, ни матчей. Но у Кейджи есть целый Бокуто — притихший, сосредоточенный. Даже волосы торчат не так задорно, как всегда. С такого близкого расстояния они кажутся влажными, Кейджи думает — нужно отругать Бокуто за то, что тот ходит с мокрой головой по улице.   
Бокуто придвигается ближе, и Кейджи тонет в запахах. Лосьон для бритья, шампунь, тонкий запах стирального порошка от одежды, книжная пыль повсюду.   
Заниматься Бокуто пришёл в застиранных джинсах с дыркой на колене. Он дёргал из неё нитки всё время, что они ехали в атобусе, и Кейджи очень хотелось перехватить его руку. Попросить перестать. Самому начать дёргать нитки, чтобы незаметно касаться кожи пальцами.   
Бокуто делает шаг назад, и Кейджи идёт вдоль полки. В углу, где темнее — шкафы загораживают лампу, — на Кейджи наваливается горячее тело. Когда они пришли, Бокуто снял кофту и оставил её висеть на спинке стула. Все их вещи в читальном зале. Одна из полок неприятно врезается под рёбра, так, что даже дышать тяжело. Кейджи морщится, хочет вывернуться, но Бокуто обхватывает его руками, утыкается губами в шею. Его дыхание щекотно ползёт по коже, и Кейджи тихонько вздыхает.   
— Мы пришли сюда заниматься, Бокуто-сан.   
— Ты на втором курсе, а я на третьем, — бубнит тот, сжимая руки сильнее.   
Колено Бокуто протискивается между ног Кейджи.   
— Мы в библиотеке. Это даже не раздевалка, — тихо говорит Кейджи.   
— Тогда пошли домой, — Бокуто мягко прихватывает губами мочку его уха, обводит языком раковину. Тоже щекотно, а ещё по телу проходит тёплая волна. Кейджи начинает штормить, и эпицентр где-то в районе копчика.   
— Заниматься, Бокуто-сан. У вас скоро экзамены.   
— Через полгода! — Бокуто кусает его шею поверх воротника рубашки. Ему вообще нравится кусаться и оставлять отметины. Тёплая вода внутри Кейджи нагревается, пузырьки начинают бежать к поверхности быстрее. Жаль, нельзя выключить этот процесс. Щёлкнуть кнопкой «Не реагировать на Бокуто Котаро».   
— Вечером, — идёт на компромисс Кейджи. — Я останусь на ночь?   
— Правда? — радостно выдыхает Бокуто и разжимает руки. Этого хватает, чтобы развернуться и поцеловать его, толкнуть к шкафу самому. Бокуто снова обнимает — нагло лапает за задницу, тянет на себя. Нет, напоминает себе Кейджи. Вечером. После занятий.


	2. Chapter 2

Свитер на Бокуто был с оленями. Шерстяной, он колол кожу, но зато в нём было тепло. Бокуто любил тепло и не очень — зиму.  
Кейджи прижался к нему со спины, обнял, забравшись ладонями по свитер и грея их о живот Бокуто. Тот сонно заворчал, но не проснулся.   
Облизнув губы, Кейджи прижался губами к шее Бокуто над воротником, поцеловал край видневшегося засоса. Бокуто был таким тихим во сне. Когда-то Кейджи казалось, что он будет шумным, но Бокуто спал спокойно, замирал в одной позе — на боку, подгребая Кейджи под себя. А сегодня задремал, пока они смотрели фильм.   
Кейджи погладил его по животу; мышцы под руками были каменные, подушечками Кейджи чувствовал их рельеф. Он потёр чувствительное место чуть ниже пупка и распустил завязки на штанах Бокуто. Может, не стоило этого делать, но Бокуто вряд ли будет сердиться; облизнув губы, Кейджи просунул руки под пояс, погладил кончиками пальцев мягкий член и осторожно сжал его в ладони. Бокуто резко вздохнул, чуть напрягся, но потом вновь расслабился. Кейджи снова поцеловал его в шею, начиная медленно водить кулаком по члену.   
Собственные желания иногда пугали Кейджи. Не сегодня.   
Член в его руке постепенно увеличивался и твердел. Кейджи упёрся лбом в плечо Бокуто, начиная двигать рукой быстрее, и теснее прижался к нему, легко потёрся бёдрами о ягодицы. Можно было подрочить и себе, но Кейджи было хорошо и так. Может, позже Бокуто проснётся, и они займутся сексом.   
— Акааши, — хриплым со сна голосом позвал тот вдруг, сбился на протяжный стон, когда Кейджи сильнее сжал пальцы. — Ака-ах-аши, — Бокуто прогнулся в пояснице, толкаясь в его руку. Кейджи поцеловал его за ухом, в скулу. Приподнявшись на локте, он смотрел, как тяжело дышит Бокуто, жадно глотает воздух и пропускает его через себя. На пальцы брызнуло горячим, Кейджи ещё несколько раз провёл кулаком по опадающему члену, слизывая с его виска текущие капли пота.   
Когда он вытаскивал руку, Бокуто сжал его за запястье, резко перевернулся, подминая под себя, и поцеловал в губы; у него был вкус шоколадных бисквитов, которые они ели с чаем.


	3. Chapter 3

На самом деле, что-то пошло не так, когда Кейджи зацепился взглядом за светлую полоску кожи между шортами и наколенниками Бокуто.   
А потом Бокуто дёрнулся, прыгнул, и всё пропало. Кейджи зажмурился на мгновение, тряхнул головой и повёл плечами.   
Бокуто вообще был до странности белокожим — на внутренней стороне локтя его вены проступали тёмно-фиолетовыми линиями. Иногда у Кейджи начиналась паранойя, что эта тонкая светлая кожа может треснуть словно размокшая бумага.   
Но Бокуто не был слабым. Он был одним из сильнейших игроков в Токио — глупый, взбалмошный. С дурацкими наколенниками.   
Кейджи вздохнул.  
— Бокуто-сан, нам пора, уже поздно.   
— Акааши, — проныл Бокуто. Серьёзный, опасный игрок. Он ещё "Акааши" тянул так, словно там было бесконечное количество гласных. Словно хотел размотать имя Кейджи и оторвать себе кусочек — обязать ниточку вокруг пальца, чтобы не забыть.  
Иногда Кейджи чувствовал себя воспитателем в детском садике или начальной школе.   
Бокуто закинул мяч в корзину, пронырнул под сеткой и вприпрыжку подошёл, навалился со спины и облапал. Бокуто любил обниматься, он приходил звать Кейджи на тренировки в класс — закидывал руку на плечо, жался к Кейджи как замёрзший на улице кот, которого пустили в дом.   
— Тяжело, Бокуто-сан, — тихо проговорил Кейджи. Бокуто только пробубнил что-то и потёрся щекой о его плечо. Волосы у него были жёсткие и щекотали Кейджи шею.   
Он подумал — каково это, стягивать с Бокуто его несчастные наколенники? Вниз по позвоночнику вместе с каплями пота стекало будоражащее чувство, но Кейджи слишком устал.   
— Бокуто-сан, — повторил он. — Нужно убрать зал и идти.   
Рука Бокуто легла на живот Кейджи, сжала ткань футболки. Нужно было спросить — что вы делаете, Бокуто-сан. Но Кейджи молчал и думал об узкой полоске кожи на его бедре. Бокуто подул ему в ухо.   
— Ты зануда, — обиженно пробубнил он. Провёл носом по шее, лизнул — очень, очень плохо. Кейджи дёрнул от себя его руку и отступил к сетке.   
Бокуто был большим ребёнком. Он делал, что хотел. Даже если он дразнил — ну, ни о чём таком он ведь не думал?   
Они убрали зал. С каждым следующим движением Кейджи чувствовал, как тяжелеют его ноги и руки. Он ненавидел пятницы, когда вся усталость скапливалась внутри, бурлила, словно закипающая вода — он добредал до дома и падал в постель, часто засыпая, не переодевшись из уличной одежды.   
В раздевалке Бокуто поймал его и прижал к стене. Кейджи часто говорили — а я думал, вы ниже. Нет. Он был ниже Бокуто всего на три сантиметра, просто рядом с ним казался мелким.   
Бокуто прижался губами к сонной артерии, провёл губами выше и поцеловал за ухом.  
Нормальные парочки целуют друг друга в щёку там сперва или в губы, да? Бокуто вообще не полагалось о таком думать. Это же был — ну, Бокуто.   
— Бокуто-сан, — позвал Кейджи.   
— Котаро, — поправил тот.  
Кейджи только вздохнул и обнял его, неловко погладил по спине. Можно подумать, у него был выбор. Если Бокуто чего-то хотел, то всегда получал это.  
Даже если Кейджи был первым — он бы всё равно ждал Бокуто.


End file.
